


Ocean Waves

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sexual Content, is having sex in a cave on the beach semi-public, tord you fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord are at the beach for vacation! Fun, right? Tord finds a cave and shows tom.





	Ocean Waves

(toms P.O.V) (I find him easiest to write in?? Im best at first person??)

 

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating the rule Edd gave. No alcohol? All week? Hah... Jokes on him, I got him to agree in letting me have some at night.

Hearing the door to the bedroom I claimed open, I prop myself up on my elbow. Tord walks in and says, "Hey, Jehovah witness, I found a cave."

I stare at him for a minute than let my self fall back onto the bed. I say, "So what?"

He steps up to my bed and trys pulling at my arm, but I refuse to budge. 

Leaning down he whispers in my ear seductively, "I found a cave."

Groaning, I finally stand up, letting the blanket fall from my torso. I grab an extra blanket from a bag, just in case we decide to sit somewhere. I pull on the waste band on my swimming trunks as I follow him out the door of the beach side hotel room. I let my eyes look him up down. 

The scars on his back, his red swimming trunks, nice hips, and a great ass.

I finally say, "How far away is this cave?"

He replies, "About ten minutes down the beach."

We walk in silence for a few minutes before I feel Tord grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a hole in the cliff. I look around the slightly damp rocks and ground. Spotting a perfect rock, I glance over at Tord. 

Walking to the rock, I throw the blanket over it, so Tord's poor ass doesn't get muddy or wet. I snag Tord's wrist and pull him over to rock, forcing him up onto it.

His face turns into a blushing mess. I whisper in his ear, "Whats wrong? Is this not what you wanted?" Moving my mouth from his ear to his bare shoulder, I suck on one spot. Not getting a response I want, I sink my teeth into his flesh. 

He gasps and puts his arms over my shoulder, digging his nails into my back. He says, "Yes, this is exactly what I wanted."

I move to kiss him, letting one of my hands rake through his hair, pulling roughly. He moans into my mouth, giving me entrance into his mouth. I feel his hands roam across my chest, one going low and into my boxers. I bite down on his shoulder again, when he wraps his hand around my shaft, pupping slowly, and earning moans from me. 

Tord slides something into my free hand with his free hand, looking at the item I discover its a small thing of lube.

"You dirty perverted communist," I say while coating my fingers with the lube. Reaching down, I slowly start to push three fingers into him, slowly, one by one.

He moans into my shoulder, saying, "Y-you like it."

"Damn right I do."

He pulls his hand out from my swimming trunks and pulls me into a kiss. Breaking apart he says, "Fuck me already."

He shoves his swimming trunks off, and I push mine down just enough. I say, "Hope you're ready commie."

I slide into him with slight ease, making him moan even louder.

Giving him a few moments to adjust, I start to move, slowly at first. 

He yells, "God dammit! Go faster and harder you Jehovah witness!"

I do just that, I go harder and faster, pounding into his tight ass until he cums. He keeps moaning until I finish as well, cumming inside him.

We kinda stay there, awkwardly, filled with pleasure.

That is until I hear Edd yelling, "Tord! Tom! Where are you!"

We quickly pull our swimming trunks back on and run out past Edd and Matt.

Tord screams, "There's a ghost in that cave!" 

I look over at him as we're running back to the hotel and say, "Great excuse you fucker."

Reaching the hotel, he goes to get cleaned up and I put a shirt on. 

Maybe coming to the beach wasn't such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Looky here, I am proud of these sinful things I write, weather it be angst, fluff, or sin.   
> BUT ALSO KNOW THAT I AM DEDICATING THIS STORY TO ZAC. Told him I would. Plus he's the reason I started writing fanfiction for eddsworld anyways.


End file.
